


Craftsman

by Ryxlwyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Let's hope this goes better than the first one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryxlwyx/pseuds/Ryxlwyx
Summary: On his way to Platform 9 3/4, Harry meets a new friend.
Kudos: 6





	1. A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I own almost none of this  
JK Rowling owns Harry Potter  
Toby Fox owns Undertale  
I'm not getting paid for this  
Any relation of OCs to real people, alive or dead, is coincidental
> 
> If any of the above becomes false, I'll ket you know.

Harry Potter was utterly confused. Just under a month ago, his whole life had changed. He had learned that he was a wizard, had gone shopping for a wand, gotten a pet owl, and had been shown proof of magic. So, because the universe had a sense of irony, the only thing he was unable to do was something completely non-magical: Finding his train.

He had arrived at King’s Cross over an hour early and had not seen a single sign of his train. About 15 minutes ago, he had started looking for people that looked like those he had seen in Diagon Alley with no success. He was looking through the next group of people entering the station when he saw one person that caught him off guard. 

He was about as tall as Harry himself but completely different. He was dressed in all black, which set off his already pale skin. The only sign that he was magical was the trunk he was carrying. He had seen one that looked exactly like it when he had been in the trunk shop at Diagon Alley. 

Having nothing to lose by asking, he walked up to the boy. 

“Excuse me,” Harry said, “Do you know where Platform 9 ¾ is?”

The boy turned and looked at Harry. “No. I am on my way there, but I imagine we could find it three-quarters of the way between platforms 9 and 10.”

And so the two left on their search for the platform. It was by sheer luck that they found it. Harry accidentally ran into the pillar that led to the platform. He turned around and ran to his fellow searcher. They then entered the platform and got onto the train. 

It was at this point that Harry realized that he didn’t know the person that he was going to share the compartment, and most likely the school, with for the next while. The other boy spoke just as Harry was about to ask him his name. 

“I’m sorry, I just realized that I don’t know your name.”

“Harry Potter,” Harry responded, “And you?”

“Marc Cipher.” The newly named boy said. 

The two sat in silence for about 30 seconds. 

“Do you know that your glasses are broken?” Marc asked. “I can fix that if you want.” 

Harry nodded, eager to see more magic. Instead, the boy took out his trunk and some strange wire and glass. He quickly bent the wire into the rims for the glasses. 

“Can I see your glasses?” Marc asked. Harry obliged, handing over his glasses. As he looked at them, Marc asked several questions about how well he could see in the glasses. 

After a minute, he handed the glasses back. He then took out a small stone. He used it to carve small grooves in the sides of the glasses, which he put the wire he had shaped earlier into. He then took the stone and used it to remove enough of the glass to make a concave lens for Harry. He then took the remaining wire and quickly bent it into the proper shape for the temples. The hinges were made with a more precise carving tool, and after a few more minutes of adding bridges and polishing the lenses, Marc was finished. 

“Here you go,” Marc said. “I hope that these are up to my standard of work.”

Harry put on the new glasses and was surprised by how clearly he could now see. He felt like he could see the pores of his skin with the new glasses. The glasses were perfect, and he said as much to Marc, his new best friend. 

“Thank you,” Marc said as he packed up his supplies. “Those were my first attempt, but I suspect that I could improve with practice.”

As the train started to move, a redheaded boy walked into the compartment. 

“Can I sit here?” the boy asked. “Everywhere else is full.”

“Sure,” Harry responded, gesturing to the seat across from him and next to Marc. The boy sat down, putting his trunk next to him. “I’m Ron Weasley, and you?”

“He’s Marc Cipher and I’m Harry Potter,” Harry said. This caused the boy to almost jump out of his seat. He looked like he wanted to say more, but chose not to. Under ten minutes later, the door flew open. In the doorway, there was a blond boy with two larger dark-haired boys behind him. 

“I heard Harry Potter was on this train. Do any of you know where he is?”

Harry was about to respond, but Marc beat him to it. 

“I’m sorry, but we don’t know where he is. I would recommend looking towards the back of the train; for all you know, he may have a private compartment.”

The boy left quickly, headed to the back of the train. Harry turned to Marc, and he answered the unspoken question. 

“When someone you don’t know is looking for you by name, you try to avoid them, especially when they have people that look like the two that were following him.”

The rest of the train ride passed with fewer interruptions, with only a girl stopping by to look for a toad with another boy. When they got off the train, they walked towards the boats. The three of them sat in a boat with a shy, unnamed girl. About halfway through the lake, Marc froze for a while and looked to be in pain. Harry was about to ask if something was wrong when he stopped, opened his eyes, and went back to how he had been before. 

When they arrived at the school, they were given a speech about the houses, and then they were led into the Great Hall.


	2. A New School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorting time

There were two things Harry noticed as he walked into the Great Hall. One, that the ceiling was possibly the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen, and Two, that there was a hat on a stool at the very front of the room.

Everyone around him was noticing the exact same things, but Professor McGonagall, as the woman had introduced herself, was leading them to the front of the room where the hat was lying on the stool. 

“When I call your name, please come up here and sit on the stool.” Professor McGonagall said. “Abbot, Hannah”

The girl approaches the stool. She sits down as the older woman lifts the hat and places it upon her head. After several seconds, the hat called out, “HUFFLEPUFF!”

The girl went to sit down at her new table. Two sortings later, and Marc was up for his sorting. 

~~~~~~~

As the sorting hat covered his head, Marc was wondering exactly how the hat worked. The hat, seeing this, immediately wanted to put him into Ravenclaw. However, especially with new families, the hat was required to at least talk to the boy. 

“ _ Hello, Marc. _ ” the hat said. “ _ It’s been a while since I’ve seen a child like you. You’d do well in almost every house. _ ” 

Marc immediately reacted to the presence inside his mind, trying to remove it immediately. 

“ _ So overreactive. That’s your immediate response? I have done this for over a thousand years, child. I was made by the best witches and wizards to walk this land, and there is nothing you can do as a first-year to prevent this. It’s best to just let it happen and cooperate. _ ”

Marc realized his folly but still didn’t stop trying to think of ways to get the hat out of his mind. 

_ “That’s some determination you have there, you’d do well in Gryffindor for that. Quite a plan you cooked up in your short time before Hogwarts, very Slytherin of you. You also like to help people, that’d be good for Hufflepuff. But why do you want to go to Ravenclaw?” _

It gives me what I need, surely you can see that? Marc thought. 

“ _ That I can, Mr. Cipher. Well, I guess you can follow your dreams in…  _ ”

  
  


~~~~~~~

Harry was waiting in the crowd. His friend had taken longer than the three in front of him, and Harry was starting to worry. The hat then called out, “RAVENCLAW!” Marc stood up and walked to a seat at the table. 

The Sorting passed by, and there were only a few notable events. The blond boy that had met on the train was sorted into Slytherin almost immediately, and the boy who had lost his toad spent well over a minute on the stool before he was finally put in Griffindor. Finally, it was Harry’s turn. 

~~~~~~~

When the hat was placed on Harry’s head, it clearly saw the conflict within Harry. He wanted to go and be with his new friend in Ravenclaw and as a result, was slightly more inclined to the Hufflepuff mentality, wanted to follow his parents in Griffindor, and wanted to avoid going into Slytherin more than either of the two. 

He sat on the chair for just under a minute, but in the end, Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. 

~~~~~~~

The rest of the sorting was remarkably uneventful. The old man in the center of the table stood up, introducing himself as Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school. He told them about a forbidden forest, a list of banned items, and a corridor that would apparently cause a painful death to anyone that entered it.

The fact that none of the older students reacted to this spoke more about the declaration than the actual warning itself. 

After his speech, food just appeared on the plates. Harry noticed Marc emptying a rather small dish of pickles onto his plate to look at the dish. 

Harry chatted with the students around them for most of the dinner. Marc, he noted, was just eating his food at the Ravenclaw table. He wasn’t talking to anyone, and nobody was trying to talk to him. 

After dinner, Marc went up to the Ravenclaw tower. The password to get in, as the door knocker told the mass of first-years, was the answer to a riddle.

“What has fewer holes the more you cut it?” The knocker said, loudly and clearly. 

Marc walked up to the knocker and whispered the answer. “A net.”

Marc then entered the room, followed by his housemates, then walked up in the dorms to the door labelled “First-year - boys”. It opened to a hallway filled with doors marked by nameplates. At the end of the hall was a door labelled “Bathroom”. Marc quickly found his own and entered. It was a nice room, a good ten feet square. There was a bed, a chest of drawers, and a desk in the room. 

Marc reached into his trunk and pulled out several large pieces of metal that he quickly put together, forming an archway that he placed on the wall behind the door. This was the culmination of almost a year of work. He had been working on it ever since he turned eleven and had received his letter from Hogwarts. There was still one problem though: power.

_ Flashback _

_ Marc was sitting alone in his room in his house in the forests of Canada when an owl flew in through the wards he had erected a year earlier, on his tenth birthday. The owl was covered in snow and looked extremely tired. It was immediately followed by another, also snowcovered, less tired-looking owl.  _

_ Both were acceptance letters from magical schools. The one from the more tired owl was from Hogwarts, and the less tired owl carried a letter from Ilvermorny. Marc smiled at the Hogwarts owl. It showed a lot that the owl had probably been sent directly from England and had managed to reach him in central Canada and was still somewhat active. The Ilvermorny owl was already asleep on a nearby piece of piping, and it had probably only flown a third of the distance, probably from the northern USA to his house.  _

_ Their respective tiredness was important because the owls that wizards and witches used were simply normal owls. What gave them their capabilities to, say, fly across the Atlantic Ocean and half of Canada, was the amount of magic in the area that they lived in.  _

_ Marc sent his acceptance to Hogwarts and a polite rejection letter to Ilvermorny. Over the next few months, he would attempt to create a marvel of magic never before seen: instant intercontinental travel.  _

_ Flashback end _

He then went to sleep, eager to start learning magic. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is built off of the failure that was my first work and has been made in an attempt to write a more balanced fic. I hope you like it. As always, if you have constructive criticism, I'm always happy to listen and attempt to fix any errors.


End file.
